A Shadow thats bound to the Wolves
by Tigraess
Summary: Kyra Bluebird had to deal with Pain,Loss,Abandonment,Abuse & her mutation. Shes running and has ran to La Push where she meets a silver wolf named Paul. Will she be able to give him up to save her new family or let them perish at the hands of the Volturi.
1. New beginnings

**New beginnings**

**Whole worlds broke, aint worth fixing.**

**It's time to start all over, make a new beginning.**

**Too much pain, too much suffering**

**It;s time too start all over, make a new beginning.**

**...**

**The whole worlds broken, aint worth fixing.**

**It's time to start all over, make a new beginning.**

**Too much fighting, too little understanding.**

**It's time to start all over, make a new beginning.**

"Logan!" Kyra hollered over to the animalistic man whom she thought of as her father for the fifth time, apparently he had wanted to go scope around the house, for what she had no idea. Kyra Bluebird was not the most sociable person at the moment as she didn't want to be in that blooming car for over 5 hours, she didn't want to be stuck outside their new house at two in the morning, she didn't want to go to school tomorrow, well more like in 6 hours, and be the new girl and she most certainly did not want to stay outside their new house waiting for Logan to appear! She growled in frustration; a habit that she picked up from her 'dad'.

Rogue and Remy had dandered off somewhere, well more like flew off, gazing into each others eyes with a lovey-dovey expression plastered on their faces. Argh! Kyra almost gagged at the sight, she did understand that they were in love –soul mates even—but she just couldn't see the point in letting your guard down for a boy who claimed that he loved you but for her it was actually lies and a plan made by the father of the boy who claimed to love her but was actually an attempt to add her to his collection. Yea she had been burned, so what?

"Logan! Get your shinny metal rear over here now!"

Kyra felt the air change, a dense and lethal figure was running towards her, she momentarily forgot she shouted for Logan minutes ago and dropped into a battle stance, leaving her shadows dormant to give the intruder a sporting chance.

"Nice stance Sparrow." Logan's voice called to her from the dark forest in front of her and in a matter of seconds he was standing before her, "Sparrow you got gifts, use them! In that stance your…" He tired to find a word that wouldn't get her to cocky, "well it'd be hard as hell to get past ya but with them shadows girl your lethal!"

"But we're in hiding! I didn't want to screw up… again!"

Logan walked towards her and looked into her eyes, he sighed and carried on in a much softer tone. _'this kid'll be the death of me! Since when have I been so soft!?'_

"Sparrow, when your in my care you give everything you got and you do anything to win. You got that?"

Kyra just nodded her head.

"Right! Come on Sparrow! We got a lot of work to do here!" he barked out the order falling back into the tough Wolverine. "We got our things coming in about 5 hours then we have to get you to school and-"

"Logan!!" her voice whined, "Why do I have to go to school?! And I'll be on my own!"

"Kyra!" It was more like a barked order this time. "You know why!"

Kyra took a deep breath and composed herself, her gaze hardened and she became Nexus, the fighter not Kyra the fragile little girl.

"Your right, I'll go and find my room and get to sleep, be ready for school." She nodded and walked towards their new houses front door and melted into the shadow the moon was casting against it.

Logan had to tense his body not to visibly flinch at her cold and emotionless tone, he signed in defeat, it was either one way or the other with his Sparrow, either it was fragile and untrusting or lethal and emotionless and all because of that daddy's boy. '_I'd welcome the guy that could calm her, if he could help her find a balance then I'd welcome him with open arms." _Logan howled in anguish, he howled so loud the tree's shook and the birds fled, he walked back into their new home but not before hearing the answering howl that came from the not so far away forest to which he let a whimper escape him.

* * * *

Kyra was wakened by the unusually sunny day that was invading her dark room, the sun was shinning valiantly through her curtain-less window, she groaned in protest and swept her hand upwards in a demanding gesture; the shadows rose with her hand in sync and covered the window, shielding her from the suns rude rays. A sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips but it was followed by a gruff voice shouting.

"Sparrow! Get your butt down here now!"

She groaned in protest, after all she went to sleep at about four o'clock in the morning and it was now seven thirty. '_can't the guy give me a freaking break!?' _she grumbled to herself only forming incoherent sentences and swung her legs out of her deep purple bed, the only piece of furniture that was in her room, and looked herself up and down. She looked presentable not catwalk material but presentable, her short purple silk shorts and her raven black silk cami top shone against her moon washed skin, her marks were visible and shinning proudly, she wore them with pride and happiness; they showed who she was and told her story. The sapphire marks started at the base of her bum and were splayed out then stemmed up her back, dancing along her spine, and split at the top into two branches that trailed along her shoulder blades and up to the tips of her shoulders then falling over and hanging along her collar bones. A single dark looking amulet type marking played around her navel, it wasn't connected to the rest on her back, it just laid their completely cut off and looking like a dark gem rounded in thorns with jagged spikes pointing their tip to the centre of her navel. The marks on her palms she had to be careful with, she could not hide them with clothes, she just laid the tips of her fingers on the base of her palm and that's how her hands stayed when she was in normal company, sure it hurt at first but she got used to it. They covered the whole of her palms and looked like dark amulets, they gave her a very exotic look, all her marks did but these ones looked more dark and… demonic than the rest; the rest where symbols and mazes, knots and swirls and markings from a forgotten language that seemed familiar to only her.

"Logan!!! You want me down now or in a minute?!" she hollered down to him.

"Now!" he barked it to her, it seemed as though he wasn't getting her full meaning as in if he wanted her there now then she would use the shadows but if he wanted her there in a minute then she would walk but he said now so to the shadows she goes.

A couple a second's later Kyra walked out of the shadow that was behind the curtain and also behind two large Quileute boys. Kyra froze… her marks where showing clearly and she was sure Logan would go ballistic if they had to move again so she did the only natural thing to do for her, curse in a foreign language.

"_Merde!_" it was spoke normally and the boys heard her with ease but before they swung round she flew her long red curly hair over her shoulders to hide her more visible marks.

"Christ!" the largest boy swung round to her, he had more of a younger face. "Where did you come from!?"

Kyra raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you not mean where did **you** come from, this is **my** home."

The large man before her had been looking her up and down in awe and appreciation, his eyes were round and mouth slightly agape, Kyra was no fool; she knew what he was doing and she also knew the body she got from training with Logan, he snapped out of his daze and laughed uncomfortably before turning a few shades of red and took a sudden interest in their floor. The other boy looked her up and down then looked his companion up and down and let out a barking laughter that filled and shook the whole house. After a few minutes of him laughing wholeheartedly he dried his tearing eyes and looked at Kyra appraisingly.

"You'll fit in just fine," a quieter whimper of a laugh was coughed out, "My names Jacob and the guy you just put in his place's name is Seth."

Seth looked up at her apologetically and smiled his youthful grin, Kyra grinned back at him, which surprised her as she hadn't did that in a long while… Seth looked at her more and smiled, even Jacob was smiling.

"So, we didn't catch your name…" Seth looked at her hopefully.

"Oh you didn't? You didn't hear Logan shout it?"

"Logan?"

"The big scary dude who growls a lot."

"Oh yea….him" Jacob looked around nervously before he continued, "He called you Sparrow…"

"Yes… why??" she raised her brow chillingly.

"Well, is that your name?"

"No its Kyra."

"Oh…… ok then." Jacob smiled to himself.

She dandered around their new kitchen looking for something that would suffice for breakfast, always keeping her long hair covering her beautiful yet dark looking marks. She was on the tips of her toes and still couldn't reach the bowl that was practically taunting her until a large russet hand came and grabbed it from her sight, she took a fighting stance ready to take back what was hers, as you would normally do when you lived in a mansion full of bubbly and energetic mutants. Seth looked like he was regretting taking that bowl from her when he saw her stance and even more when she swung round on him, he gazed at her fighting stance and the cold look on her face, he barely got a look at it when she relaxed and her face looked lost and saddened. Her eyes searched round him frantically and then settled on him. Seth wanted to shrink into a little ant under her piercing gaze, it was like she was looking at his deepest darkest secrets. He held her gaze and saw her face fall and then look at him in hope.

"Thank you…" she whispered it down to his feet.

Seth and Jacob exchanged a look and nodded. Jacob came up behind Kyra while Seth moved closer to her from the front and swept her into a large and comforting hug while Jacob joined in at the back. Sandwiching her, they both felt her tense up immediately and went to let her down when she relaxed and snuggled into Seth's shoulder. They hugged her closer and set her down ever so gently.

"Thanks…"

"no probs" they both grinned at her manically and she grinned back gently too.

"So are you going to school here on the rez?"

"Yea but I dunno… I don't wanna go. I mean yea I can take care of myself but I don't wanna be the loner kid." She looked down at her feet and played with her fingers.

"You aint gonna be no loner! Your gonna be hanging around with giant Quileute's!" he said it in a _duhh_ tone.

"Thanks" a smile was rewarded to them, it was small but it was genuine.

Seth opened his mouth to say something when the back door was flew open.

"_bonjour peu de sombre"_(hello little dark one)Remy came barging in and swooped Kyra into a hyper hug and flew her over his shoulder.

"_Remy vous me dépose maintenant le dément frnech!_"(Remy put me down you French lunatic!) she hit his back with all her might but he didn't even flinch instead he giggle like a little child. Kyra stopped thrashing his back and assessed his condition.

"Remy… are you drunk on booze….. or on Rogue."

"Ah! I am drunk on mon Rogue…" he giggled again.

She sighed and hung her head, the challenge just got harder. "Remy Lebeau you put me down!"

"_non!_"

"Fine but I am not helping you ice this!" she swung her legs to wrap round Remy's waist and flung herself backwards, sending Remy flying forwards and just at the last second before the impact she flung her body behind Remy and landed gracefully on her feet while Remy Lebeau was lying on his front groaning.

"I told you Remy! You should know not to do that to me!" her voice was hard and impassive but she looked at Remy and her hard and cold gaze faltered, she bent down to Remy and helped him up.

"_Je suis désolé mon frère._"(i am sorry my brother) Remy looked up at her and sighed, her head was bent and she was tense and motionless, he then looked to his right and was met with two very large boys who where looking at Kyra in awe, surprise and in worry. They were too wrapped up in looking at Kyra to notice Remy's sunglasses had fallen off. He snatched them back up and covered his famous eyes. He sighed once more and tilted her head up with his finger.

"_il est bien peu un, sont vous bien ?_"(It is ok little one, are you well?)

"_oui. Remy juste nostalgique... Je me sens perdu._"(Yes, just homesick Remy. I feel lost."

"_Pourquoi peu un ? pourquoi êtes-vous perdus?_"(why little one? Why do you feel lost?)

"_Je ne sais pas qui être Remy._"(I do not know who to be Remy.)

Remy saw the little black tears well, it pulled his heart strings to such a point he felt like crying with her. '_that stupid twat, I hope I see 'im soon!_"

"You will be Kyra little one, no one else. You will be your own. Now go change for school."

Kyra nodded her head and fleeted up to her room to go get ready. Remy turned to the very, very confused young men before him. They were confused and uncomfortable, a blind man could see that—or feel it—and he looked the both up and down.

"You will look after our little one."

They just nodded their heads briskly and looked at his sunglasses and his own appearance. Remy's voice had been full of authority and unspoken promises of pain if anything were to happen to their shadow girl.

"_bon!_" he stomped off out the door, completely sober now and left the two Quileute's speechless and, if you know a better and more drastic word for confused insert it here.

Kyra came fleeting down the stairs with her head bent, it amazed the boys how she was able to be so graceful and… fast.

"I was wondering, could you guys give me a lift to school" she looked down at her feet in a sudden interest. "Logan can't cause he's… hunting and Remy isn't here anymore and I have no idea were Rogue is."

Seth came up and slung his arm over her shoulder, held her shoulder and pulled her tighter to him; to Seth this was him trying to comfort her.

"Course we can, I mean its not like your gonna run there." His barking laugh shook the house. Kyra tensed up but said nothing, Seth and Jacob exchanged a short glance.


	2. Just a little girl

**Just a little girl**

** You bring me into, the memory of royal pain,**

** But I will not be drawn into the past again.**

** Cause all of this is all that i can take,**

** You could never understand the demons that i've faced**

** So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world**

** For that everything you are, your just a little girl.**

Kyra's POV

The Car ride to my new school was torture… well figuratively speaking of course but Jacob and Seth kept giving me weird looks. Some were worried glances, some were filled with awe and others were filled with curiosity, La Push sped past us making a green and calming blur, I felt sad I couldn't just run there or even if Rogue could give me a lift, I hate not using my shadows; they're like a part of me.

A sigh slipped through my red lips earning me more worried and curious looks; joy! Don't get me wrong, Jacob and Seth are real nice and all but I can't help but think; what if they turn on me? How will I get away? Should I trust them…. No, not yet. I really don't need any normal people caught up in this but I can feel it, I will be tied to them soon; more joy!

We had another ten minutes left so I pulled my feet up and sat Indian style, letting myself fall into the depths of my mind and my sanctuary. I wrapped the part of me I didn't want in chains of silver and silk but I could still see her/ it struggling with fierce determination, I could feel little parts of her/it slipping through; I'm sure my eyes had a white tinge to them. I wrapped her up in chains of shadows and chains of iron and watched her struggling stop but she looked at me with sad eyes. '_why is she sad? Isn't she meant to be the bad guy…girl?'_

I pulled out my compact mirror and checked my eyes, they were a bit black but that would fade in a few seconds.

"You look fine Kyra! Stop worrying!" Seth mocked chided me.

"That's not what I was checking and I'm not scared Seth." My tone was emotionless, I was scared but there is no way I'm letting Seth and Jacob see that but I did catch Seth flinch at my tone.

"I'm sorry Seth." It was a whisper, I didn't expect him to hear it but he did.

"S'okay."

"Oi! Lovebirds! We're here!"

"Jake! we-"

"We are **not** lovebirds, I do not need another love!"

I couldn't help it, it just flew out of my mouth before I knew what had happened and I could taste the venom I had practically spat at him.

"I'm sorry Jacob!" My hand flew to my mouth.

He looked at me stunned and then his eyes were full of hurt, his beautiful brown eyes were full of hurt and it was all my fault! _Oh your bloody brilliant aren't you!_

"I really am sorry Jacob. You just kinda brought back a memory…" My head fell forwards, I didn't want to look at his eyes.

I heard him take in a breath and then his next words surprise me but I didn't let it show, you never let your emotions show in my life; it brings you pain and unnecessary pity or hatred.

"Come on! We gotta get you your schedule."

I looked up into his eyes and I was more than a little shocked, there was no anger, hatred it was only understanding and his eyes shinned.

"Oh no that's ok, it was sent out to me, either that or Rogue got it for me." I replied back.

"So who is this …Rogue"

It sounded as if Jacob was trying to find out if that was her name or not, poor boy; he's going to have his hands full if he gets close to us.

"Rogue is kinda like my sister…" I tried to find the right words for the next sentence I was about to tell, "We aren't blood sisters but we're very close and I would do anything for her and she would do anything for me. Let's just hope you don't get on the bad side of her…" I actually shuddered at the thought of what she did to… to… Pietro, not that he didn't deserve it. "

She's with Remy…" I studied their faces, it seemed they were confused at who was Remy, I mean who could forget him? "Remy's the guy who picked me up this morning."

There was a collect ooh from them.

"So any other questions?"

We where in the hallway now and I can honestly say I was getting the same amount of stares that I got in Bayville and they knew I was a mutant

"Yea! Who is Lo-" I tried to listen into what he was saying but all I heard was that plastic bimbo over there.

"I bet you she's sleeping with them or something!" She whispered to friend beside her and her mate giggled agreeing.

What a bitch! It was clear Jacob and Seth heard her too because they went to walk towards her but I put my hand out to stop them, I wanted to handle her myself. I could feel myself switching to cold and merciless; into Nexus, the girl who does not hurt, she does not feel and she shows no mercy. I walked over to her in a few fast strides and stood about and inch or two away from her.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" A practically growled it at her, and I got the response I wanted as her eyes widened and I heard her pulse rate increase. I felt the student population circle around us. "Please! I would hardly lower myself to your standards to sleep with someone just so I could walk with them! Your just pissed cause I didn't have to shake my ass and were a top that practically shows them the stitching of my bra!" I looked at her pointing. She looked shocked, angry, embarrassed and I even saw the fear she was trying to hide.

"The next time you want to bitch about me I suggest you say it to my face! Oh and by the way…" I pulled her top up a bit so I didn't have to see her bra and cleavage, who wants to see that apart from some guy that, has desperate bashed into his forehead? "There we go! Much better now!" I turned and walked away but I felt her hand grab my arm. Bad move! I felt myself and her shiver as I lost my control, no-one touches me, not now… now ever. Really bad move!

"Who the fuck do you think you-"

I cut her off; I swung round and grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against the lockers she was standing in front of, I could feel the blood flow underneath my hand. I heard all the all the people behind me gasp.

"Don't you ever touch me! And don't you dare try and act like the queen bee around here cause that's about as real as my happiness." I whispered it too her, it came out slow and laced in venom; I watched her wince under my words. She began to struggle more so I let her drop down to the floor.

'_shit! Logans gonna kill me! Shit!" _I walked down the hall, I hadn't a clue where I was going but I didn't want to stay there, I felt a presence behind me but it was probably Jacob and Seth so I didn't turn round, I just kept walking to my first class… which was……… Spanish. Augh! Don't get me wrong I like the language and am fluent and all but the way they teach it sucks!

I sucked in a deep breath and opened the door, I hope to the Goddess the teacher wont make me say anything in front of the class.

I was late, the whole class stared at me like a two-headed, air breathing, Irish jig doing fish! _Shit!_

"Hello Miss," I nodded my head curtly and made a bee-line for the farthest, empty seat.

I had made it too my seat and sat down, it was the very back row nearest to the window which had a beautiful view of the forest—Goddess how I wish I could run in it— When the whole class gasped again.

_Christ! Whats with this class?! I'm in your class get used to it! I wonder why they gasped? Was it cause of were I'm sitting?_

I groaned inwardly when I heard my Spanish teachers voice.

"Miss…" I guess she's waiting for my name….

"Kyra."

She gave me a weird look, I suppose its because of the fact I didn't say my last name, well tough shit!

"Well Kyra since you came into my class late I suggest you tell us about yourself, since you have my class' attention." I swear me and this woman is not going to get on!

Standing up I got even more looks. "My name is Kyra and I just moved here… thanks!" I tried to sit down again but the _vieja bruja_ (old hag)—as she would of put it-- just started babbling.

"Oh no no no! That wont do! Tell us about yourself Kyra!"

I looked at her with a look mixed between a glare, hatred and mock respect. Giving her no answer.

"Like…. What subjects do you like-" that's ok I could handle that, "-and what you do in your spare time." Awk buggeration!

I let a big sigh out and gave the stupid woman her precious information, she'd fit in well with the mafia or something!

"I like languages and I am fluent in some and in my spare time I-" my voice started to lose volume… drastically "-Train."

"_¿Ah realmente? ¿Como qué"_ (Oh really? Like what?)Her voice was coated in sugary sweetness but her eyes where creeping me out, I guess we're not going to get along me and her.

"_Sí. Digo el latín, el griego, el francés, el irlandés y por supuesto español._" (Yes. I speak Latin, Greek, French, Irish and of course Spanish.)

I let a sigh slip through my lips, great now the class think im some weirdo freak with a bad temper; fabulous.

The old bat practically growled at me and she glared at me too, "And what was that other thing you said?"

I sucked in a breath to stable myself.

"I train, I train every day. Now will that be all Miss as I'm sure you would love to start your lesson instead of interrogating me?"

The whole class looked at me like that fish again but Miss Grange looked as she was wanting to leap over the many desks in between us and throttle me, well she could try but I doubt she'd make it to the front desk before being swallowed up by a hungry shadow. I smirked but I felt my mouth do it also. _Shoot!_

"Sit down Kyra! I expect you to be quiet for the rest of my lesson!"

I mock saluted her and smirked openly and sat down. I opened my book, I adored this book; it was ink-exchanged. It actually scared me how much me and Leslie are alike and I love but hate the fact I can relate to her. I read and read and I suppose I didn't hear the door open but I sure as hell did her my teachers nasal voice. Insert mental image of me shuddering here!

"Paul! You are late again!" I heard her sigh, but I didn't lift my head, there was no point, I didn't need to be here so I would be invisible. "Just go sit down Paul; I honestly don't know why you're in my class…"

"Neither do I Miss G."

I heard his heavy yet… I dunno, his treads where gentle, odd.

I had just gotten to the part were Leslie feels practically dead because of the shadows that surround her, that was what was completely different between me and Leslie, her shadows drowned her, mine brought me back to life and keep me alive, making me stronger and… alive.

I heard someone growl… '_shit! There's no way Logan would come here just because of that… would he!?'_

I felt my throat vibrate; a growl in response.

I looked up and prepared myself to deal with a severely pissed of Wolverine when I was met with a boy… no man, which was much taller but didn't scare me in the slightest.

I raised my brow to him and he looked even more pissed than he did before but also curious.

"Your in my seat." He growled at me and I growled back.

Paul POV

Miss G is an absolute twat! Honestly who gives a fuck whether im late or not, it's not like I'm missing much. Jesus shes a complete-

"Just go sit down Paul, I honestly don't know why your in my class."

I smirked at her and shrugged walking over to my normal seat only to find the new girl sitting in MY seat!

Who the fuck does she think she is!? I like her style though… she's completely ignoring Miss G… I commend her but who the freak does she think she is, spiderman?!

What's she doing reading… shouldn't she be texting like any normal teenage girl? Her hair shinned like silk in the sun, it was like watching a flame on the moon, her hair sparked while her skin looked so much like the moon. Great a posh pale-face! Fucking great! I don't give a rats ass who she is but she better fucking move!

A growl escaped me, it was too low for her to hear but I tell ya what, she scared the shit outta me when her head turned round to look at me and she growled right back. Like actually growled, not a cheap-trying-to-be-sexy imitation but an actual animal growl!

"Your in my seat." I growled it at her again and she growled right back, not even the tiniest bit scared, I looked into her eyes to see if she was scared, wow. Her eyes are so…. Green and sparkly. Wait a minute did I just say sparkly? What the fudge!?

I feel like I want to hold her close and protect her all that lovey-dovey crap but im so confused! I mean seriously! What on earth! This is all her fault! If she hadn't moved her I wouldn't be in this fucking mess!

"and…" her tone was emotionless and had to clench my muscles not flinch at it.

"And move!"

She smirked and didn't budge but her phone did, she pulled it out and looked at it, I only saw…Training. What does that mean? Why would she need training in? She looks so small and fragile!

"You know what here," she stood up abruptly earning the whole classes attention, "Have it!" she stormed out leaving me behind in her dust, god she moved so nice… I actually felt my head tilt to appreciate her but I quickly adjusted it back. She was heading straight for the door.

"Kyra! Sit back down this instant!"

She stopped, clenched her fists and then began walking away again, she reached the door, turned round to look me in the eye—I could of sworn they where black but the second I reregistered it they where bright green again—glared and stormed right out.

I took my seat back and just thought, I didn't do the work, I didn't listen and I didn't pay attention; I just thought about what had happened.

I wonder where she would of gone? Why would she need training?... anger management? But she looked so pretty… well pretty is certainly not the word to describe my girl but I can't think- wait a minute, did I just say _my_ girl!?

All these thoughts ran and swam round my head practically playing a game of ring around the fucking rosies!!!

Oh for fucks sake…. I've imprinted.

I felt my head slam against the desk, earning weird looks from all the twats in my class when I realised I'd just been a complete dick to Kyra, my imprint. Shit!

3rd person POV

Kyra ran through the forest at an inhuman speed, thoughts of this morning whizzed through her head, everything was happening to fast. She used her shadows like a grip on reality but her grip was fading and she was slipping.

_Training, follow Rogues scent!_

She flew through the gaps in the dense forest with lethal grace and speed, her mind swam and she could barely feel the tracks of black tears falling down her. She tracked Rogues scent into a vast and open clearing and stopped dead centre. She could feel herself falling and slipping away but refused to fall completely.

Kyra Bluebird just stood there waiting, feeling herself fall more and more, she was waiting on Wolverine—he would help, he will fix this—but she didn't want to be found, she didn't want to be uncovered at being weak and off guard. She could feel herself breaking and her control slipping, it was only a matter of time before something worse happened.

A faint whimper was heard but Kyra just passed it off as her own without checking.

'_I will not break, I will not cry.'_

But no matter how hard she screamed it in her head that was all her body and mind yearned to do, it yearned to free itself of it's cold and uncaring prison, but Kyra couldn't, there was too many danger's, too many people that will hurt her, she grasped her head in physical and mental pain. The shadows around her pulsed and crackled, shocks of purple light coursed through them after each surge of pain, they built and pulsed keeping a watchful and protective stance for their master.

'_No emotion, no fear- no weakness'_

She chanted her mantra over and over again, slowly she began to draw herself back in, she began to claw in her emotions until a voice broke her painful concentration.

"Sugah! I ain't seen you-"

Kyra turned round to face her intruder and a gasp was heard from Rogue.

"What's wrong sugah!?" Rogue flew over to her sister in distress.

Kyra gave her no answer, she was barely able to look at her, a raging battle was warring inside of her; her emotions wanting to get out and to be able to cry but her other side was not letting any show of weakness, any waver of emotion.

"Kyra! Please honeh! Look at me, It's Rogue remember?"

Kyra's eye's shot up at her name. Rogues heart nearly broke at the sight, her eyes showed her for what she was and it scared Rogue, her eyes were dulled with abuse and inner battles resurfacing.

"Please Honeh! Look at me, remember me?" Rogue tried to coax Kyra back to her.

She was held in Kyra's pained stare, her heart breaking with each wince Kyra made. Her gaze snapped and Kyra flung herself into Rogue's arm' and her body shook with heartbreaking sobs.

"Rogue…..ah….. I……Don't……" She tried to form a sentence but it was cut up with sobs.

"ssssh, come 'ere sweetie. It's all right. Just you settle. Sssssh." Rogue tried to console her sister and was granted with lighter sobs but her body tensed. Rogue listened to her sob in sync with her shaking and she heard a whimper, it was a deep, animalistic whimper but she just through it off to be one of Kyra's but she never checked. In a matter of seconds Rogue was no longer holding her sister, instead she was holding nothing but air and Kyra was standing in front of her looking cold and ashamed.

"Rogue I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare Kyra Bluebird! Ya apologise and I'll throw ya back to the mansion." Rogues tone started off scolding but ended up smirking, "Now you ar' gonna tell meh what is wrong or I'll get your wolfie" she put air quotes around her last words, "and he'll make you talk!"

"I…..it really doesn't matter Rogue." She turned to walk away but was met with the iron grip of Rogue.

"Dontcha dare sugah!"

Kyra let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ya aren't leaving here until you tell me!"

"_Je ne sais pas qui être le Coquin, je suis dans la douleur, je dont... _

_les choses arrivent."_(I do not know who to be Rogue, I am in pain, I don't… things are happening)

Rogue looked at her in shock at her fast and tired outburst. "Dontcha dare try and pull them language game's ova me sugah! Now you tell me all of that in plain ol English!"

Kyra's eyes shimmered and welled with black, inky tears. "I do not know who to be Rogue, I am in pain, I am tired, I am….alone. Things are happening."

Rogues eye's welled also and they stung with the tears that were demanding to be let lose at her sisters confession but Rogue felt something more was happening but couldn't bring herself to push her sister more. She did not let her sister see her tearing eyes so she covered it up with the first thing that came into her head.

"Ta hell your alone! Ya got me and Remy and if ya think Logan'll leave you, you musta lost bit's of yer mahnd in them shadows!"

"You asked, I told you! I had better get back, since I wasn't needed for training there's no point me being here, goodbye Rogue, see you at home."

With those last words she flew herself into the forest at an inhuman speed, Rogue watched her red hair trail behind her sadly.

"I'm sorry sugah. Your broken, it's ok. We'll fix ya honeh, I'll find someone ta fix ya. Don't you worreh, ya cahn count on meh!" Rogue sounded as if she was trying to reassure herself more than anyone, her voice was laced with sorrow and regret and a single tear fell down her perfect pale face.

* * * *

Kyra had only been out of school for roughly an hour, it felt like so much more, she sat in 4th period math class. If there was one thing Kyra despised more than her biological brother it was math's, well obviously not but she still hated it with a dark burning passion. She was sitting next to Seth which wasn't that bad as he was very nice to her but he kept giving her odd and worried looks. Her foot jiggled up and down as she waited for the period to end so she could speed of to a double of art but the clock on the wall just kept taunting her with its obsessively loud tick and tocking, also every time a slight movement was heard she would jump in her seat which earned more worried glances at Seth.

Seth sighed and pulled out a blank piece of paper and started scribbling on the scrap paper, once done he then slid it over to Kyra. She looked down to his scratchy script and read.

_I saw you in that clearing. I was there. Can we talk?_

Kyra's breath hitched in her throat and Seth turned to face her and his worry intensified As he looked into Kyra's deep pools of black eyes.


	3. Secrets

_**AN** Sorry about the hold up guy's, my dad took my laptop off me and no matter how much pleading/begging/threats and tears were envolved the man would not give it back until today, goddess bless friday!!_

_I would like to thank all the people who have added my story to 'alerts' and to 'favourite story's' but please guy's its not the same as a good reveiw, please try and take the time to review. It would mean the world to me!_

_To the few people (and i do mean few :P) who have reviewed i thank you a hundred times over!_

_now on with the story!!_

_enjoy!_

**Secrets**

**I need another story, some thing to get off my chest,**

**My life gets kinda boring...** **Need some thing that i can confess.**

**Turn up my sleeves, they're stained red from all the truth that i've said.**

**Can't buy it, honestly I swear i thought you saw me weak**

**No, i've been on the brink so tell me what you want...**

Kyra's breathing sped up erratically while Seth tried to back track as he was starting to worry for Kyra's health and his own, her all black eyes un nerved him and her tortured gaze scared him to no end.

"Kyra? Kyra it's ok!" his voice was low, too low for a normal person to hear and for this reason he went to repeat it again but was interrupted by Kyra's shaking voice.

"Lunch?" Her whole body told him she was scared.

"Sure, no problem."

Seth's happy go lucky attitude had been threw out the window and stamped on repeatedly, he just watched as Kyra shook in fear, he took in how she would hide behind her long hair and how her eyes were now squeezed shut, how she was saying something over and over again, as if to reassure herself but it was too low even for Seth's keen hearing.

The bell rung, piercing both their silent states and practically destroying their hearing in the process. Seth stood up whenever the bell made its first ring but found that Kyra was already at the door.

'_very fast, isn't she.' _He thought idly.

He sped up to her and they both walked at the same pace to the canteen, both silent as midnight. Seth caught sight of his fellow 'brothers' as soon as he set foot into the canteen, they weren't exactly hard to miss, and as Jacob and Embry waved him over he merely gave them a grim smile. They made a gesture of going with him but he declined and followed Kyra out to the deserted grass bank behind the mass of eating students.

It was clear Kyra wasn't going to make the first move as she was still shaking and she was keeping her head low, as if in fear. It saddened Seth, he had a sinking feeling that this was how she always felt; scared, cautious and untrusting, it really saddened him.

"Please, tell me what happened."

Kyra kept her gaze on the grass and made no move to answer.

"Or even explain what was happening."

This time Kyra did raise her head, and Seth almost jumped back as what he saw, her eyes where all black again and she was crying, little black tears were cascading down her moon washed face. He would of reached out to her if he wasn't scared of how she would react so he just kept his place in front of her.

"Seth it's not fair," her voice was weak and shaky. "This was meant to be a secret! Aren't the secrets meant to come out way later on in the 'adventure'?"

"Nah, not round here, secrets never really stay secrets Blue." He tried to lighten the mood, Kyra gave a weak smile to him for his effort.

"You have to promise me! Don't tell anyone Seth! Please if you do then I'll have to leave. Please."

"I wont Blue! I wont say anything!"

"Thanks." She looked up at him with bright green eyes now and a genuine smile shone, "Blue?"

Seth looked sheepishly down at his fingers, "Well your second name is Bluebird so I kinda started calling you Blue in my head and it just, kinda slipped out."

"mmm…. Blue, I've missed that nickname."

Seth smiled down to her triumphantly, proud he had gotten her out of her scared little shell. "Ya still have to explain that whole thing to me Blue."

She drew in a deep breath and began, "Seth have you ever heard of mutants?"

"You mean the things-" he replaced the word when he say Kyra wince, "people that can do really freaky stuff, like turn invisible or juggle cars?" he looked at her with an amused and curious expression.

"Yes, well….. Seth, I'm a mutant." She flew her head downwards so that she was gazing at the grass again, drawing herself back in to her protective shell, preparing herself for Seth's comments.

"Wow! I have never met a mutant in person. That means….. Blue what can you do?" He looked at her like a kid on Christmas, she let out a giggle and decided she could maybe show Seth, he wasn't so bad, he was real nice and he helped her and he called her Blue; her whole body hummed with the pleasant memories that were connected to that one little word. "Turn invisible!! No wait! Fly!" his nose and brow scrunched up in concentration, "pick me up!" he seemed to excited Kyra couldn't help but smile at him.

"Sadly Seth my power isn't like that, it's a lot…. Darker, I …….well…… Seth I manipulate the shadows."

Kyra searched his eyes for even a trace of fear or hesitation but he just seemed curious if slightly confused. She sighed heavily and held her hand up in front of his face; she snapped her delicate yet strong fingers. A shadow cast by the nearest tree flew over to them and rested in Kyra's palm obediently, it formed into a small black ball and pulsated while Seth looked like he had just seen mother Teresa dancing butt naked on a full moon.

The shadow ball bounced and pulsed and then changed into an elegant raven, the raven held still apart from the occasional ruffle of its whispy feathers

"You understand Seth? I make the shadows become what ever I want, from a dark jewel to your worst nightmare." She turned her head away from his gaze. "It's ok Seth, as long as you don't say anything I'll leave you alone."

Seth was too absorbed by the shadowing raven that he didn't even notice the demonic looked marks on her palms. Kyra made a slight movement of her hand and the raven flew off into the shadow of the trees, she turned to walk away when she felt a searing hand on her arm.

She froze. Who was touching her? Why where they doing it? Kyra began to panic and did what Logan had taught her; fight.

She grabbed her attackers arm, twisted it at an odd angel and yanked it forward. Just then she saw her attackers face, or should that be friends face.

"Seth! My goddess! Seth I'm so sorry!"

Seth lay sprawling on the ground in front of her, his eyes were unfocused and he looked slightly daze. He shook himself and clawed his way into a standing position again and looked at Kyra incredulously as not only did she flip him without him being able to stop her but she flipped him, and he was at least twice her weight, strange.

"Kyra….how and why did you do that?" his voice contained no anger it was simply confused.

"I don't like it when people touch me Seth."

"Why?"

"Bad experiences."

Seth looked pained while he took in her broken eyes. "Me and the guy's would never let anything happen to you Blue."

"It doesn't matter, I'm working on it." She sighed and mumbled the next bit so low even Seth had to strain to hear it, he did hear it though, "I'm not worth it…."

Seth merely looked at her with sadness etched in his eyes; sadness and worry swam and drowned his dark chocolate eyes.

"Member Seth, not a word to anyone."

"You have my word Blue."

Kyra nodded and walked back into the still crowded canteen with Seth hot on her heels.

"You coming to sit with us?"

Kyra looked up to assess the table in question when her eyes met with none other than Paul, she groaned eternally but her heart also skipped a few beats then started to dance in her chest.

"No, that's ok, you go on over."

"Kyra come on, we won't bite" Seth forgetting himself grabbed Kyra's elbow and started to drag her over to the table but she yanked it away from his strong hold looking lost and tortured. Seth looked at her strangely then his face lit with realisation. "I'm sorry Blue! I didn't mean to! im-"

Kyra bluebird pulled on her emotional mask and the comfort net of Nexus back to her and hid behind that side of Kyra Bluebird.

"I'm sitting over there Seth, I'll see you later." Her voice void of all emotions made Seth flinch as well as every russet-skinned person at the packs table.

She walked to the very back of the canteen and sat in the empty table that was surrounded by more empty tables.

He looked to her and walked over to his table and sat down in between Jared and Embry, opposite Paul.

"What the hell was that about man?!" Embry ranted, obviously annoyed.

"Yea! Why'd you bail on us for the new kid!?" Jacob added.

"It's personal." He said and looked over at Kyra, they all did.

She looked lost and terrified, constantly jumping every time a chair would scrape or a yell was heard. She sighed and held her head in her hands. They turned back to their table after they saw that, it was odd… they did not like to see her like that.

"So what's her deal man?" Embry asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on man! You have to tell us!"

"No I don't."

"Tell us man! Don't be such a prick!"

"I said Nothing!!"

They were all stunned into silence at Seth's uncharacteristic tone, but Paul just got angrier.

'_What's he doing with MY girl? What does he know that I don't know!? I should know she's MY imprint!'_

"Seth…" Paul's voice was quiet and threatening. "Tell me what's wrong, she's MY imprint!"

Seth stood up with force. "For god's sake Paul get over yourself! You don't own everyone! Besides she already has a wolf from what I've heard!" he shouted it at Paul with an ounce of venom and all the anger he could muster in his voice, and he knew the comment about her having her own wolf cut him deep but Seth didn't care at the moment. He then bent down towards Paul, with a much more quieter and venomous tone, "And I sure as hell know that if you try it with this girl she'll put you on your back Paul….." his voice then grew softer, "You'll break her Paul, and I'm not letting you do it."

Seth's head fell and he walked over towards Kyra and left his pack in a state of shock. No one had seen Seth that way, they had never seen him to vicious and mean to anyone, they especially didn't think he would do it to Paul but they just watched him do it and they had never seen him show such sadness and compassion for anyone except his mother when his dad died.

* * * *

Kyra's POV

School was hell; I honestly don't know how people stand it. Why do people go to that horrid hell hole anyway, urgh! I can't believe I told Seth about me, what the fudge possessed me to do that!? Goddess I'm so stupid but I don't think he'll say anything cause... I mean he… well I don't know why, I just sense I can trust him but I don't think I can show him everything; no he couldn't handle that, not many people can.

I had been home for about half an hour now and the front door started to whine while loud bangs were heard and echoed through the house, if Remy Lebeau has forgotten his keys and is trying to blast the door off its hinges I'll knock his bloody head clean off!

Grumbling the whole way down the stairs I reached the front door.

My goddess! Do they think that poor door is made of steel or something?! Wait to I get my hands on Remy! Stupid twat! Geese!

I fleeted down the stairs and reached the door and the banging stopped, _'well at least he's smart enough to stop the banging!'_

"Remy don't take the bloody-"I yanked the door open and was met with that beautiful face of Paul-"door of the hinges..."

My voice sounded so weak, stupid girl! You just left yourself open there, stupid, stupid girl! I mentally chided myself until I looked up at Paul's confused and hurt face, I wanted to stroke his face to try and wipe away his expression but I reeled in that idiotic thought and pushed it back into my shadows where they'd hopefully rip it to shreds for me. I tried to pull a mask on but I didn't have the strength to so I just let my voice ring in it's normal alluring dark and fragile tone.

"What do you want Paul." My voiced sounded so weak, just like when Wolvie saved me from Niall, I was a weak little girl then, unable to defend myself but I thought now would be different but apparently not; I would always be Niall's get-out-of-trouble-free card.

His face seemed to harden then it broke and revealed his eyes coated in worry, pain and anxiousness and there was... dare I say it, I will but I believe I'm going crazy... love, there was love in his eyes. Well he can keep it right there in his eyes cause I ain't going back to that, nope im gonna live forever all alone and...

"I was told to pick you up..." his voice cut me off, it was even coated in worry. Stupid boy, he wouldn't be able to handle it and I would be the one ending up hurt.

"For what?"

"The bon-fire tonight..." his eyes started to drip with irritation, as if that could scare me, cute trick Paulie but mines better. I guess he thought I was just messing with him.

"Paul no-one told me about a bon-fire tonight and anyway I wouldn't fit in and I have train-" shit! I nearly let it slip again! "Homework to do."

I went to shut the door when a large hand stopped it.

"Please.... I would like it if you came and I'm sure your _homework_-" he emphasised the work Homework, stupid smart ass-"can wait."

I gave in reluctantly on the outside but inside I was jumping with joy, I had never been to a bonfire before. Insert mental girly scream here! "Fine, whatever. Just sit on the couch and don't move. I have to go and get dressed."

"You look fine to me..." his voice was low and it was obvious I wasn't meant to hear it but I did, and I tell you know I feel ecstatic.

I fleeted up the stairs using a bit more speed that normal but I honestly couldn't really care as I felt so excited. I pulled on my fitting green long-sleeved top—With my marks I can't exactly go in a bikini, can I.—and a pair of Black denim shorts, granted their a bit short but I was wearing a long-sleeved top here and its hot out! I grabbed my onyx and sapphire beaded bracelet and put it on, it had little charms on it with my nickname engraved the person that the particular charm was dedicated to, for example Remy's was a king of hearts playing card with _'Peu de sombre'_ engraved on it, Logan's was an army tag with 'sparrow' engraved on it and Rogue's one was a pearl glove that had so much detail on it you would of thought it was made out of butter and craved with a needle, im not sure why Rogue chose a glove but I don't mind; I personally think its beautiful and it fits her well. She always tried to hide an cover herself even though she has a better control over her powers and she wears the gloves everyday but they're also strong and a fighters gloves so yes, they smybolise her quite well, it has a tiny inscription on it, 'I'll always be there for you sugah.' Was what it said. Rogue's one brought light to the whole bracelet and the dark bracelet, if I do say so myself it looked rather good on me.

I bounded down the stairs only to be grabbed sideways as soon as my foot had touched the hallway, Paul had been watching me bounce down the stairs and his eyes had turned frantic and scared as soon as I was yanked sideways.

'Who the hell would pull me like that! The bloody twat! ' I hissed to myself mentally.

"Remy Lebeau you put me down this instant or I'll throw you into that corner where it is very dark!

Remy obviously got my double meaning and put me down; this was the second time the French lunatic had picked me up today!

"_Je suis desole mon fille d'ombre!" (_I am sorry my shadow girl_)_

"You are not and you know it!" I giggled a bit which surprised me and launched myself into Remy, I hugged him fiercely and I whispered in his ear, "Cover for me with Wolvie."

He nodded and had a mischievous grin covering his face, he then looked back at Paul, who was looking, goddess he is very emotional, pained, angry, jealous and to put it bluntly sad. My heart tugged and I wanted to run over and comfort him, to take his pain away but once again and pleaded with my shadows to rip that stupid idea to shreds.

Remy walked over to Paul in a demeanour that was completely unlike Remy, my head tilted to the right a bit as I tried to understand what was happening.

"So who are you then?" Remy's tone was no longer the fun loving and childlike tone I knew but it was protective, assertive and dominant.

"Gambit!" I hissed it at him, hoping he would get the message, granted Pauls not my favourite person – or is he?—but I don't want to see him get into a fight with Remy cause if he got into a fight with Remy then he got into a fight with Rogue and if he got into a fight with Rogue he got into a fight with Logan. What a worrying thought.

"Paul, I'm here to take Kyra out to the bonfire." Pauls tone was ignorant yet wary, I think he was more wary now because I called Remy Gambit and also the new Orleans twang making itself more noticeable and let me tell you that accent, when angry, is pretty scary.

"Paul who?"

"Walker," he looked round to me know, and he looked at me with anger and betrayal—betrayal! What the heck is this boy taking?!—"We should get going now, it was a pleasure meeting you." Paul nodded briskly to him and motioned for me to follow and walked out the door getting into his truck.

I went to follow but found I was stopped by a firm grasp, my body tensed and I jerked back, memories of a painful past flooded my head, I looked up at the Remy.

"_Desole….._ but I do not like that Paul one, he is hiding something little one."

"We all are Remy... Please cover for me with Logan and I'll see you later on. Bye Rem's, see ya."

I nodded to Remy and walked towards Pauls truck with my shadows dragging behind me with loyalty that could not be bought or found in a thousand years.


	4. Breakdown

**Breakdown**

**So break me down, if it makes you feel right**

**and hate me now if it keeps you alright**

**You can break me down, if it takes all your might.**

**Cause i'm so much more... than meets the eye.**

**I'm the on who cannot trust, cause wounds are ways too reveal us.**

The two teens sat in the truck in a very, very awkward silence, each one racking their brains to find something to break the merciless silence that was brewing. One was stuck in silence because of her awkwardness and non excitant faith in people and one because of his troubled thoughts of her already having a wolf and her with a certain character named 'Gambit'.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk to you in Spanish."

Kyra looked at him oddly; she never received apologies from anyone outside her unique, if slightly dysfunctional, family.

"I know it must be hard for you being the new girl an all, and I well…" he started to rub the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

Kyra did not accept the apology, she never did accept them, her trust was given once and that was all; no take backs. Although she did put him out of his misery, something inside of her wanted to reach out and stroke his beautiful face, a part of her wanted to be so close to him she would be melting into his side and a part of her wanted to show him her marks but she shoved it to the back of her mind, '_he wouldn't want to see those! I'll be nothing more than a freak in his eyes.'_ and put the poor boy out of his misery.

"Could I put on the radio please?"

Paul looked at her oddly, it was obvious he was more of expecting, 'it's ok Paul' or 'don't even worry about it' but no he got, 'can I turn the radio on please?' He merely nodded his approval and went to turn it on for her but found her hand was already there.

'_fast isn't she.'_ He thought. He looked at her delicate fingers start tugging and pushing buttons, they looked abused and like they had been through a lot of work but they still seemed delicate and strong, he yearned to take her hand in his and hold her fragile hand and hold her to the suns light burns out.

The song Decode by Paramore came on, Paul expected her to turn it over and try to find something more 'poppy' but to his surprise she turned it up rather loudly and began singing quietly.

Paul nearly lost control of his truck when he heard her voice, it was so….. so…… beautiful, it drew him to her like some type of hook, he could do nothing but stare at her.

"Nor could I ever take whats mine,

When your always taking side,

But you wont take away my pride.

No not this time."

Her voice drew him in, it was dark and passionate, he could almost taste her emotions through it, and it entranced him to no end. She started to gain volume. He had never heard such a voice, it held so much sadness and inner struggles yet passion and hope and it compelled every living being in the vicinity to just stop and listen.

"The truth is hiding in your eyes,

And its hanging on your tongue.

Just boiling in my blood,

but you think that I can't see"

Paul really did lose control over his truck this time and it swerved violently, shaking Kyra, like a goldfish in a bag, as well which stopped her singing, she looked over to Paul who was going redder by the second turn his gaze back onto the road and pulled them out of the half ditch they where now in. Kyra raised her brow at him in a silent question.

"Sorry about that, I thought I saw…. A cat-thing run past."

'_Christ Paul! A cat-thing! Your bloody brilliant!...... stupid twat!'_

She tilted her head to one side, Paul saw it as the cutest gesture in the world, "Really? What did it look like?"

"Um…… Like a blondie colour, it was um…. Running on all fours but it looked to big to be a cat….. like it was crouched over….."

He noticed Kyra's face grew paler, her eyes darted around her and she was now gripping her chair tightly.

"Can we go now?" Her voice seemed strangled and he ached to hold her close and take her worry away, his first rational thought was that Kyra was just scared of the animal but the look in her eyes suggested much more, so much more that was wrapped in secrets.

"Sure, we'll be at the beach in five."

"Thank you." Kyra turned her attention out onto the road then; not wanting to be the victim of a surprise attack.

She heard Paul's breathing speed up, she turned to look at him and found that he was staring at her, he quickly whipped his head round to front again, so she tried to ease his discomfort.

"Why wasn't I told there was a bonfire if you were going to pick me up?"

He turned round to look at her now, she was sitting as far away as possible from him and it hurt him to see it, she didn't have any trust in him; it really hurt him.

"How do you know that I wasn't lying about the bonfire, maybe im a serial killer." Paul shot her a wolfish grin, she repaid him by giving her own dark and alluring grin.

"I don't mind really, if its my time to die then I'l welcome it; death is a part of life and its certainly not the ending." The look on Pauls face was between bewildered, pained and sad, he seemed more sad as he was guessing the events that would lead a girl like her to take that out look on life. Kyra tried to lighten the mood as she watched Pauls face, "Anyway serial killer I can handle but that big '_cat_' I don't think so……..only when I've no control" she muttered that part to herself thinking that Paul wouldn't be able to hear it but he did and it really confused him. "-and besides your good company when your not growling at me."

Paul looked at her with a raised eyebrow and wide eyes; he certainly wasn't expecting that. "I did say I'm sorry about that….."

"Eyes on the road Paul." Once again no apology was accepted.

They drove in silence the rest of the way until the truck met sandy ground.

"We're here."

"what gave it away, the sand or the huge fire over there."

"Har har Kyra." Paul then stuck his tongue out and said, "Race ya!"

He bolted out of his truck and ran for about a second then glanced around him, Kyra wasn't there, he looked up ahead of him and there she was, dancing up in front with the grace that would make any prima ballerina sick with envy, even Alice would go a bit green. He stopped awestruck, the fire's sparks and warm colours danced on her alabaster skin making her seem more other-worldly. Paul could do nothing but watch, she noticed him watching though and stopped, he felt his himself feeling disappointed that she had stopped.

"I thought we where racing?"

He shook his head and ran up to her but only to find that she was now running too.

"We are!" He shouted, Kyra danced out of his range of sight, he pushed himself harder and found her sitting on a log opposite the fire, looking out of place and lost but she didn't even look tired.

"Hey!" He waved his arm around, Kyra turned her head towards him and a look of relief filled her eyes and her body relaxed slightly. This warmed Paul to the core, he ran up and sat beside her on the log. She looked cold so he moved closer to her but her body tensed up, this led Paul to question many things, but her muscles began to relax after a while due to the melting heat he gave off.

A man in a wheel chair rolled up to the two followed by an old yet wise looking man, the one in the wheelchair spoke first.

"Hello there," his voice was loud and gentle, "my name is Billy Black and this old coot behind me is called Quil Atera"

"Hello." She nodded her head politely to the two men, who smiled at her.

The man named Billy shot a pointed look at Paul and then at Kyra, Paul merely nodded with a huge grin on his face and Billy Black's grin got even bigger.

"you gonna tell us your name or are we gonna have to drag it out of you" old Quil said.

"Kyra. My name is Kyra Bluebird."

"Bluebird eh? Your name sounds tribal but you have the skin that could rival the moon…. Odd."

Kyra ducked her head but it did not deter old Quil, he was dying to know more about the girl. "So Kyra why did you move here."

She tensed up again, Paul grew tense also while Quil and Billy looked confused if slightly concerned.

"To get away."

Billy, Paul and Quil looked at each other and silently decided it was best to move onto another subject.

"I wonder what we could do to welcome you…" Billy looked deep in thought.

Paul perked up instantly; this would be another chance to hear her sing! "She could sing. She could sing at the bonfire for everyone!"

Billy shot Paul a look that clearly said, 'what!' while old Quil was smiling.

"No really! You should hear her sing!"

"Well come on then little lady get up there and sing us a song." Old Quil went to reach for her hand but it was no longer on her leg but behind her and she was now standing.

"I really don't think-"

"Aw please Kyra! Please! You are really good! Please." Paul begged.

She couldn't say no to him no matter how hard she tried, her shadows jumped and flicked with excitement; when their master sung it brought joy to them and filled them with strength. Out of the corner of his eye Billy black could of sworn he saw a shadow dart in behind Kyra but he just passed it off to be one from the fire light.

"Fine but don't blame me if anything happens…. Ok?"

They looked at her and nodded and Pauls grin, if possible, got even bigger. He jumped up and ran over to the centre of the gathering and shouted so loud Logan and Rogue would have been able to hear… Remy probably not as he would be drunk on Rogue again.

"Everybody listen up! My new friend Kyra here is going to sing for us so sit down and shut it!"

There was wolf whistles heard and goading comments after Paul said it but he turned to look at them and gave then a glare that chilled them to the bone. He turned round and beckoned Kyra forward, she walked up with her head bent low and he could of sworn he saw a black figure dart around her and then up near the tree line, he shook his head clear. Kyra walked up to him and lifted her head, there was a collective gasp, for what she had no idea but it didn't help her nerves.

"Paul! What am I going to sing!" she whispered it harshly into his ear.

"Anything you want hun." He whispered it so close she shivered, he saw this and grinned.

She looked around her only to find Paul was now back in the crowd sitting cross-legged watching her intently, the whole crowd was watching her like there was no tomorrow.

"I will sing you's a lullaby I know, it's about a mother who had something stolen from here so she trains her son to get it back…... Knowing he will die in the process. Just sit back and…. Relax." She had no idea what to say so she just blurted that out but it seemed to work as they physically relaxed.

She started of humming,

"hmm hmmm, hm-hm-hm-hmm hmmmhmm.

Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep.

Child the darkness will rise from the deep and

Carry you down into sleep."

The whole crowd was entranced, they watched her sway unconsciously to the beat of her own heart, her words wrapped themselves around the awestruck audience.

"Guileless son, I'll shape your belief,

And you'll always know that your fathers a thief,

And you won't understand the cause of your grief,

But you'll always follow the voices beneath.

Loyalty, Loyalty,

Loyalty, Loyalty,

Loyalty, Loyalty,

Loyalty, only to me."

The shadows around her danced in joy and celebration, their master was singing for them. Kyra's voice was filled with sorrow and pain but they could hear and see the story she was portraying in their minds. The crowd felt the shadows presence but said nothing as they could only comprehend Kyra's voice, feel the words grazing over their skin; goose bumps rose.

"Guileless son, your spirit will hate her,

The flower who married my brother the traitor

And you will expose his puppeteer behaviour,

For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty.

Loyalty, Loyalty,

Loyalty, Loyalty,

Loyalty, Loyalty,

Loyalty, only to me.

Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep.

Child the darkness will rise from the deep and

Carry you down into sleep.

Loyalty, Loyalty,

Loyalty, Loyalty,

Loyalty, Loyalty,

Loyalty, only to me."

Her shadows danced around her, proclaiming their loyalty to her, her eyes grew black and her marks glowed sapphire, the light burning through her clothes. Her audience did not even see this as her voice coiled around them—all but one, this one person looked at her with horror and a knowing pain clear in their eyes-- Each note trickled over them and sent them into deep peace, they where captured by her voice.

"Guileless son, each day you grow older,

Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold.

For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul,

Will die in returning, the birthright he stole.

Loyalty, Loyalty,

Loyalty, Loyalty,

Loyalty, Loyalty,

Loyalty, only to me.

Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep.

Child the darkness will rise from the deep and

Carry you down into sleep.

Hmm-hm hm-hm-hmmm hmmmm."

She re-focused her eyes and looked around her, she took in the slightly dazed if entranced faces around her; they looked as if they would follow her over a cliff. Their eyes started to unglaze and they began to clap, they all began to clap apart from Paul who was still watching her intently with… love filled eyes and it scared her. She wasn't ready for that so Kyra racked her brain to try and figure out how to escape from his gaze but she yearned to go over there to him, she yearned to be held close by him and to give him eternity and it scared her, it really scared her.

"Thank you." She bowed her head and walked away.

She walked away to go and get a drink but was grabbed by the arm, her whole body froze, painful images filled her mind of her past and her 'old' family tormented her. Her breath hitched and her heart sped rapidly, black tears sprang to her eyes, she yanked her hand away and swung round to her attacker, ready to fight them off but there was no-one to fight but Paul. He looked hurt and worried.

"Don't touch me."

He flinched back at her words and recoiled from her like she had physically stung him.

"I'm sorry Paul….. it's just…… a past I'd rather forget."

He looked less hurt but more pained and worried.

"I was just wondering where you where going….. they loved you ya know."

"I'm just going to go get a drink and thanks but its ok Paul… go back to your friends, I'll be there soon."

Paul let a low whine out, Kyra felt like she had just kicked a dog.

"Go on Paul and besides I think Jacob is looking for you."

"Ok …but be back soon."

Pauls face reddened as he said the last part, it was obvious he wanted to keep that in his head, he walked away shaking his head and muttering to himself.

Kyra walked over to the drinks stand and looked over her selection of drinks, a soft breeze blew in and swirled around her carrying the soft but traceable scent of her family but she merely passes it off as it coming off her clothing.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here boys, our little song bird's all alone."

Kyra jumped at the boys voice and swung round to face him, she was hoping he would leave as she didn't have the emotional strength to deal with this right now.

"Pretty little thing isn't she lads." The blonde one said; she didn't recognise him.

'_was he even invited to the bon-fire… I don't remember him.'_

"Yea…" he looked her up and down, "So, I haven't seen you around here babe."

That word! Memories of a past she'd rather forget resurfaced in her mind clawing not-yet healed scars open again.

"L-leave me alone ok." Her voice sounded so weak and fragile but she couldn't summon the strength from the memories that were clawing their way up in her mind.

"Aw come on babe don't be like that!"

"Yea! We only wanna talk!" Another one spoke up.

She turned her back on them but the blonde one shot his hand out and grabbed her wrist and yanked her back to him and hugged her close, putting his arms around her waist creating a lock type effect.

That was all she needed, that was all the memories needed to fuel their escape, they ran out in large gushes of pain and terror.

"Seth! SETH!" she screamed it at the top of her lungs.

The guys panicked at first but started to laugh at her after their brief phase of panic.

"Seth! Seth!" She was lashing and kicking now, her eyes flashing from all black to green in a quick, unsteady rhythm. Her feet where bashing against the sand, kicking up clumps of it with every swipe. The boys laughed at her some more.

"Seth!..." Black tears flooded her eyes and slid down her moon-washed face creating inky tracks. Her heart nearly broke, she had trusted Seth, he said he wouldn't let anyone hurt her and where was he now? Logan wasn't here to save her, neither was Rogue or Remy and she was too far gone in her own past to save her self.

"Aw come on babe, we only wanna introduce you to some friends."

"Yea don't be such a spoilsport"

They laughed at her again and began to hold her closer, at this point she didn't care whether her family was here or not she was going to scream for them anyway.

"LOGAN!" She cried for her father to save her, for him to take her away.

"Logan! Logan please!" She lost control, her eyes glowed black and remained black, the glow escaping her eyes, her shadows darted up and around their masters attackers, creating large gashes and burns where they made contact with skin.

The boys started to yelp in agony and terror while Kyra's shadows could do nothing apart from this menial attack; they needed their masters approval to unleash their full fury.

A sudden enraged roar was heard from the tree line and then a seething Wolverine came pounding out of the tree line, shredding any shrubbery that got in his way, he was snarling in fury with a look that would send off a pack of wolves with their tails between their legs, Rogue and Gambit was at his flanks sharing the same horrific fury.

They came speeding down towards Kyra's attackers—they could do nothing but watch as their limbs froze with horror— with speed and a lethal harmonious attack descended down onto the bonfire.

The people that had come to enjoy a joyous party had turned round to see what the commotion was all about, they stood there in shock at seeing Kyra held against their will and the fact three lethal and fierce looking people where closing in on their target with a murderous look in their eyes.

Wolverine made it to her first, he growled an enraged growl and struck the boy holding Kyra, his Adamantium fist shattering the boys cheek and nose, he then led through with a strong and slightly spiked jab to the boys stomach where the sounds of breaking ribs could be heard and he finished off with a second jab to the ribcage and a swift and hard kick to the side of the boys knee; instantly shattering it.

The boy fell to the floor no longer being able to hold onto consciousness due to his agony. Rogue and Gambit then arrived with swift and harmonious attacks to the two other boys; Rogue using quick and inhumanely strong punches and kicks to the boy in the most painful of places and then finished off with a single tap of her now bare finger to the boys head while Gambit swung his bo staff with piercing precision and lethal blows to the boy he was attacking, Gambit's blows having the boy cry out in panic and fear as blood dripped into his eyes and the quickness of the attacks left him drifting in and out of awareness that was until Gambit's final attack, he whipped his bo staff under his arm and grabbed a fistful of the boys hair and drove his knee into the boys face, this had him out cold. Both Rogue and Gambit had finished their attack and turned ward off any other threats regretting having to turn their back on Kyra but took it out on the bystanders as they glared.

"Logan…" Kyra's voice sounded so weak and betrayed, it sounded just like when he found her for the first time. It brought tears to his eyes.

"Sssh, come here lil' sparrow, its alright. He's not 'ere, member? Your safe now."

"I….. I can see it Wolvie, I can see it all happening… it's not fair."

"I know its not kid but you'll be alright, we'll make it be alright."

Kyra wanted to go over and jump into his open arms, jump into the his protective arms and let all the pain and trauma bounce and ricochet of Logan's strong and shielding arms but she could feel the change in her bubbling, she could feel the other side of her struggle lose from her chains of iron and shadows.

Kyra's eyes flew open and she saw the world around her as well as the memories dragging by in her head tint with a cloudy mist, her eyes turned as white as snow and her head began to ache and scream.

Logan panicked, he had seen this side of her only once and he couldn't even begin to describe the horror the mansion had to face never mind the trauma and agony she had to.

"Come on lil' sparrow, your safe now. No need for that is there? No. Its ok… come on over to me kid and we can make it alright again, we can make it all go away."

The pain Kyra was in was evident in her snow eyes, one last flash of pain and an inhuman wail pierced the crisp night air. The birds flew from the tree's fleeing, the wing stopped its howling and all the animals in the undergrowth froze in fear; time seemed to stop at that moment in fear of awakening what lay embedded in the small child it bore no more than seventeen years ago.

Paul was now frozen to the spot too, he couldn't see a lot but he did she what happened to them boys and he did hear the heartbreaking and truly terrifying wail that escaped his imprints, Kyra's, mouth.

She dropped, that's the only way to explain what happened after that, she dropped to the sand like nothing more that a lifeless body, for the second time in the past five-ten minutes he had to be restrained by his brothers.

Logan rushed over to Kyra's side and picked her up, cradling her to his chest, he once again growled in anguish and walked straight over to old Quil and Billy with a killer gleam in his eyes. The pack came up behind old Quil and Billy for support and to protect, Logan did not speak first but Gambit did.

"You!" he pointed at Seth and then at Jacob, "You said you would look after our little one! Did you!? _Non!!!_ Does she look ok to you?! This is all your fault! You made a promise you couldn't keep and our little one paid the price!" His finger shook with rage, his New Orleans twang spitting words ruthlessly at the two guilt stricken and terrified boys. Gambit then set his sights on Paul.

"You! You took her 'ere! Where were you 'eh!? Look at her! Do you see her, it was your responsibility to look after her and look at her now! You failed! You have failed her!" His eyes glowed fiercely behind his sunglasses and his whole body now shook with rage.

Billy then spoke. "We are truly sorry, they where not even invited… please-"

Logan cut him off, "If I see them near her again-"

"We understand, I will call chief Swan immediately and-"

Logan cut him off and was barely able to hold back the claws that were edging their way threw his arm, "You didn't let me finish bub! If I see them near her again they're dead. I'll kill them myself." He growled once more and stormed towards the now shredded man-made pathway in the tree line with Rogue and Gambit following him on his flanks leaving a truly shaken up Billy and old Quil and a pack of wolves that were scared for themselves and for the future to come but more so for the fate of the fragile girl that was now cradled to the most animalistic and lethal man they have ever met.

They watched them fade into the shadows of the trees but a few caught sight of a sudden pulse of the shadows as soon as the now feared pack entered the shadows of the forest.


	5. From the inside

**From the inside. **

**I dont know who to trust,**

**No surprise...**

**Heavy thoughts shift through dust and the lies.**

**_But i'm so tired of this decite, every time i try and get back upon my feet_**

**_All i ever think about is this, all the tiring time between_**

**_and how trying to put my trust in you puts so much out of me._**

"How could you! Didn't you see her Sam!" I yelled at my alpha, I had every right too; he ordered me too leave my imprint when she was being groped and then when she wailed in agony, I would call that betrayal as would many people.

"Paul you do not have the control to handle that situation, imagine what would of happened if you would of phased!" He barely looked at me when he said it, how dare he say that, she was my imprint, my world, my Kyra whom I am meant to look after and protect, love; I'm made for it and he order's me away from her.

"And besides Paul I don't trust your imprint, she is hiding something as are her family."

"That's your reason! That's your fucking reason that you let her get attacked by some creeps! Cause you don't trust her!"

He turned round and faced me then and looked me in the eye. "Yes, I have this pack, your brothers, to think of, she is hiding something and that secret could tear our pack apart."

"Your nothing but a fucking hypocrite Sam! We, our pack, have these secrets as well and it sure as hell doesn't help that you won't let me near her and let her see that I can actually be a nice guy."

One of the guy's snorted and barely managed to shut his trap before a laugh fell out but I still heard it.

"Unless you wanna taste your hind legs for the next week or so, butt the fuck out!" It came out more like a snarl but it did have the desired affect as that said person shut up pretty quickly.

"Sam she has lot's of secrets, as does this pack but she has more issues with people and you are not fucking helping by keeping me away from her! Do you have any idea how much it hurts?"

It actually hurt, like numerous jabs and punches to your chest, its like an ache that keeps building.

"Paul I'm not keeping you away from her, I just didn't let you go to her this one night, your wouldn't of been able-"

"I am never going to be able to handle it without a little faith! You's all think of me as this big bad wolf who's out to get everyone and who can't hold his temper but you've never thought I could be something more than that, I get no support from my _pack_."

He had nothing to say to that, he knew I was right so he looked away from me, my alpha turned his back on me, the hole in my chest just got a tad bigger, I turned away and walked back to my truck.

I just sat there for a few minutes thinking about Kyra and how that Gambit guy was right, what type of name is Gambit anyway? And Rogue what's up with that? I felt my head hit the steering wheel and then my truck jostled like someone just got in.

"If that's you Sam I suggest you leave before I do…… permanently."

There was a long drawn out silence before the intruder spoke to me.

"I'm not Sam Paul."

I snapped my head up then, what the hell did he want, I still wasn't on speaking terms with him never mind letting him live.

"What do you want Seth?"

"I understand Paul, I wanted to protect her too but not for the same reasons, she doesn't need help in a fight Paul but she needs someone to lean on."

"Seth what are you talking about? You didn't imprint on her so why don't you leave her the fuck alone!"

"Paul get a grip will you, I was her friend, and I only want to protect her nothing more, she is your imprint."

I didn't know what to say, he was looking out for my girl and all I had done was shout at him, well more like snarl but it had the same effect. I re-ran everything he said to me through my head again just so I could understand it fully when one thing stood out, '_I was her friend.'_ That word, I _was_, what did he mean.

"Seth what do you mean, I _was_ her friend?"

His eyes got all soppy and sad and he looked down towards his palms.

"I let her down Paul, I promised her I would never let anything happen to her… she was screaming for me Paul." He looked up at me, my brothers eyes were filled with tears, "I let her down, she explained to me once that, not in these words but the implication was there, that she only gives her trust once… I've lost it Paul, therefore I… I _was_ her friend."

I looked down then, I couldn't stand the look in his eyes, it just wasn't Seth the complete goofball who, annoyingly, did nothing but smile all the time.

"Seth I'm sorry… You know what I'm like, I-I bite first then bark later." A strangled laugh escaped me then.

Seth joined in laughing and we soon were laughing whole-heartedly but it was more forced as we both wanted to move on to a lighter topic.

"Well I'll see ya man," Seth went to haul himself out of my truck when he hissed.

"Dude! Whats wrong?"

"Crap! What the hell!"

He held his hand up and a delicate yet very very unique charm bracelet was hanging, an engraved army tag had sliced his hand and was now hanging from said cut, ouch! How the hell did that little thing cut Seth? What the hell is it made out of?!

"What the hell man! Since when have you worn bracelets!?" He was still hissing in pain and that damn thing was still cutting his hand further.

"I don't! The last person who was in my truck was Kyra."

We both glanced over to each other and an idea both popped into our heads.

"You know, we really should go give that back to her."

"Yea I'm sure it really meant a lot to her."

"Yea have you seen it?! People don't get these types of bracelets for no apparent reason and leave them behind!"

"Yea, you wanna come with man?" It was the least I could do to offer him a ride there.

"Yea! Why don't we-" Seth broke off suddenly and his new found high was now under a mountain of hurt and sadness, Christ his moods change fast!

"Seth? Whats wrong??"

He looked me in the eye then, "We can't go up there Paul."

"WHY NOT!" I bellowed at him, he didn't even flinch back, he normally does.

"Paul think. I don't think she's even conscious and even if she was do you really think a little bracelet would fix that, **we** let her down Paul and I'd bet Patrol for the next two weeks that she really doesn't want to see us and I'm sure her …dad doesn't want to see us either."

I was going to argue with him and try to reason with him but I knew he was right and I would only trying to reassure myself so I focused of his comment, "What do you mean… dad? You don't think he's her dad?"

"No! Christ Paul, your really thick! He smells like cigars, weird metal and this other scent while Kyra smells like lavender, winter and the same odd scent as him but so does Remy and that Rogue girl. Its odd, that's the only similarity between them, what could of brought them together if they're not even related?"

I suppose he was right, she smelt wonderful but that guy scared the bejebus out of me when he ran in, I thought it was a tank or something rolling into the beech. I had never seen someone so animalistic an this is coming from a werewolf.

"Well yea, I suppose your right. Here Seth, did you hear him, I didn't know something so heavy could move so fast."

"Yea I know! It was like a couple of tanks jumping up and down but did you hear that Rogue girl?"

"No…."

"Exactly! She was like a ghost… or a vampire and did you see how pale her skin was?"

"Yea and her hair? That looks …natural, can that even happen?"

Seth thought for a moment, "Well I suppose it could, like having too different eye colours."

"Well, I suppose, but I don't think that's the reason for it."

"Me neither but seriously man, trust you to imprint on the one chick who could beat the shit outta us."

I was completely shocked, Seth, thee goody two shoes Seth just cursed… well I'll be damned. Seth started to laugh uncontrollably as he staggered out of my truck—weird kid—and he just dandered off, probably of to Emily's or somewhere.

How could my little imprint take us down? What was she… 5-5… 5-6? No bigger that that. She's a skinny wee thing but her body looked toned.

I jumped out of my truck and started to walk over to the woods, not fully aware of what I was doing, as soon as I stepped foot into the tree line I tied her bracelet around my right wrist and morphed.

I took in the scent around me, smelling the trees and taking in my surroundings and I just took off, I wasn't exactly sure where too but I just followed my nose, what ever I was following it smelt mouth watering, not in a I-want-to-eat-you way but one of those smell's that just makes you feel like your home, like you belong.

The forest blurred as I galloped to the source, I was only running for around five minutes when I heard the soft sounds of panting and the hammering of a heart. I stopped. I stopped dead at the tree line and watched the source of the noises only to find that the noises was made by the same thing that was giving off that divine scent who was Kyra, my Kyra. She was knocking the crap out of the tree she was facing, her fists jabbed and swung at that old tree and I could hear it groaning in protest and the crack of the splintering bark, I smelt blood too; with each jab it got stronger.

I could see red drip from her fast flying fists and it just kept getting stronger, my insides twisted in pain, I wanted to go over there and just wipe the blood away, to take her pain away.

My insides twisted tighter as I thought of the pain she would be in and the pain she would of gone through to be in this state now. She was moving at a very fast pace, too fast… Her hair was like a flickering flame as her body shone in the golden moonlight, it made her look so….inhuman.

She started to punch harder now, I could hear her knuckles start to crack under the pressure, my chest hurt so much I think **I'm** going to cry but she never moaned once, she never hissed in pain; she just kept on hitting that damn tree harder and harder, while I—big bad Paul—was going to cry. I whined in my pain and in her pain, I didn't expect a response from her but as soon as the minuet sound came out of my muzzle she stopped dead, her body tensed even more -- if that was even possible—and she turned round to me so fast If I had of blinked I would of missed it.

Her attack on the tree had halted but her eyes attacks on me had only just started, they took in every hair, every tone of my coat and every shrub around me; as if weighing me up as a threat or as a friend.

She started to walk over to me, I couldn't even hear her footsteps, she walked so gracefully, the pain in her eyes was evident and another whine escaped me, she stopped and assessed me again, her gaze on me softened and she walked quicker and with more confidence over to me. I know I shouldn't be here and I know I shouldn't of let her see me but I just couldn't move, her pain was my pain and I was nearly crippled at the moment so how must she feel? When she was a foot or two away from me she stopped and bowed her whole upper half low then looked up at me as if waiting for a response, I cocked my head over to one side; I hadn't a clue what she wanted me to do...

She understood quickly and she nodded her head lower then looked up to me pointedly, it was then I understood. I dropped to my front legs and bowed my head and looked back up to her, she smiled brilliantly and I almost lost the ability to rise up from my haunches. She danced over then and stroked the soft patch behind my ear, I genuinely could not hold back the gravely purr that escaped me, she laughed and sat down beside my right paw.

"Heya Pup, what are you doing all the way out here?"

My imprint rocks, here she is talking to a six or more foot wolf like it's the most normal thing in the world. I just lay beside her and just let her lean on my side. Her fingers laced through my fur and I tell you what, it was heaven!

Her little body started to shake and I heard little sounds escaping her, I lifted my head up to her but she turned her head into my fur, a tiny sob broke through and physical and emotional pain shot through my whole entire being, this girls gonna be the death of me yet!

She just started sobbing and I did nothing but watch, my coat started to stain red with her blood and she gripped my fur tighter looking comfort, my insides turned and toughened with fear and pain, I could do nothing to help my tiny imprint; I was a failure. Large tear drops feel down my muzzle and dropped onto the grass, they flowed freely.

After a good ten minutes her sobs lightened and her grip loosened on my fur—I'm bound to have two bald patches there, she's surprisingly strong!— and I nudged her gently with my nose . She looked up to me but kept her eyes shut... odd and started to breath steadily and then she opened her eyes, her beautiful green eyes had dulled with pain and they had tears threatening to overspill; she was barely hanging on. She gasped, and reached her hand out towards me, not even hesitating.

"Don't you cry, hard as nails me. Don't worry hun, I'll be fine." She smiled reassuringly but the action caused some of the remaining tears to spill over and fall down her face.

I licked them away, she giggled at me, "Thank you boy."

The pain in her eyes was so clear and strong it's clear that the incident at the beach meant so much more than a couple of creeps groping my tiny imprint, it brought something back to her.

Her voice woke me out of my mental nightmare, it sounded so fragile; my girl was some actor… around people she was 'fine', she was 'safe', she was 'happy' but on her own she crumbles, she crumbles when there is no-one for her to hide it from.

"Sorry boy, don't mind me… im just a bit of a whinge…" Her voice trailed off.

I whined in response, she wasn't a 'whinge' as she put it, she was strong… my little imprint held up more on those squared shoulders than most. I mentally promised myself right there and then that I'll find out the reason for her crumbling, the reason for the constant flinches and the reason behind no one touching her. I snuggled closer to her, leaning my body towards her and she nuzzled her way deeper into my fur, it brought a slight trickle of happiness to me amongst all this.

"My-you……. You have……." She was looking down to my paw and my head cocked over to one side again; I certainly wasn't the smartest wolf in the woods the night. I followed her gaze down to my paw and that tiny bracelet was locked onto it.

"Can I have it…." She looked up to me and I simply nodded, she wasn't even shocked I nodded, my imprint was certainly an odd girl but I still adored her for it. Her tiny hand reached down slowly and undid the clasp and slid it onto her own petit wrist, it was then I noticed the blood again, her knuckles were all bloodied and cracked, bits of bark were lodged in under her pale skin, a whine escaped me and she looked up to me curiously. I pointed my gaze down to her bloodied hands, a small 'ooh' left her mouth, she looked up to me.

"Pain doesn't last for ever but defeat does." Those words held so much wisdom, too much for her—in my belief as it's clear they had been drawn from pain and torment—"Listen pet, I've had so much worse, a little cut wont do me much harm now will it?"

A watery giggle escaped her, it was forced but she still just sat there beside me.

"I hope it didn't cut you, A charm on her is extremely sharp…" Her voice was unguarded now, she sounded just like when I came to pick her up for the bonfire; defeated and pained. She looked up to me as if waiting for an answer.

So I shook my head, I mean it hurt Seth not me…

"Your jut like my friend Renee ya know."

I tilted my head over to one side, my ear flopping up, how the heck did she know another six foot wolf?! Hell no! That's not happening!

"Yup." Her head nodded up and down, her gorgeous flaming curls bouncing, "Although she's more of a reddy colour and she's smaller. But when she's human she's the funniest Scottish lass you'll ever know." Another giggle escaped her, most likely to my wolfen expression on my face, did I hear correctly or did she say…'when she's human…' what the fudge does that mean!? She knows another shapeshifter?!

'_Paul come back now, we need to have a meeting."_

'_Can't you just leave me to be with her.'_

'_Paul! Meeting now!'_

Sam ordered in his alpha voice… stupid prick!

'_watch it Paul…'_ I heard a growl echo in my head.

I looked her in the eye and sent what I hoped to be an apologetic gaze to her, she nodded her head in understanding—again how brilliant is she!—and I smiled, or well it must of looked rather odd to her but she smiled back, and nuzzled her cheek with my nose and galloped of to find that bloody prick.

I soon reached Emily's and pricks house so I phased and yanked a pair of shorts on and walked in the back down of Emily's; it lead right into the kitchen!

Sam's voice interrupted my mauling of the blueberry muffin in my hand.

"We need to find that girl Paul, we need to find that shapeshifter."


End file.
